1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a satellite solar generator wing and a satellite having at least one satellite solar generator wing.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Ever greater performance demands are being placed on satellites, which demands have the consequence that the output of a satellite solar generator wing must increase. Aside from new, energy-efficient solar cells, which are mounted on the individual solar panels of a satellite solar generator wing, the increased outputs can only be achieved in that the active area of the satellite solar generator wing, that is, the area covered by solar cells, is increased. For this purpose, the individual solar panels must become larger, or the number thereof must increase. However, the solar panel size is limited due to the size of the satellite. Regardless of this, it must be taken into consideration that the mass of a satellite solar generator wing increases as the active surface is enlarged. Accordingly, the mass that needs to be transported into space by a carrier rocket also increases, which causes high costs.
The aim is therefore to develop new satellite solar generator wings which have an improved power-to-weight ratio, that is, a high output with relatively low weight. For this purpose, satellite solar generator wings are known from the prior art which comprise both fixed and also semi-fixed solar panels, which are lighter than conventional fixed solar panels that are constructed from a honeycomb structure. Satellite solar generator wings of this type are also referred to as hybrid solar generators and are known from EP 0 754 625 A1, for example. The hybrid solar generators are folded into their transport position in a conventional manner, in which position they bear against a satellite wall in the folded state. By means of a retainer system, the satellite solar generator wing is held in this transport position in a securing manner, wherein the system is coupled to each of the solar panels, in order to fix the individual solar panels in their respective position. In this manner, the oscillation amplitudes of the solar panels occurring during the launch phase of the carrier rocket are to be minimized.